dallas_cowboys_draftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mock Draft
1. Cleveland Browns – Myles Garrett, OLB, Texas A&M Although Trubisky could go here if Hue Jackson and the rest of the Browns front office fell in love with him, there is no possible way that Trubisky's grade is anywhere close to the one Garrett will have. You can never have enough pass rushers in today's NFL, particularly ones that can sack the quarterback within 3 seconds before they can get the ball out in today's quick, uptempo pass games. Garrett provides a huge upgrade to this defense, and should be a perennial 12+ sack man from the get go. 2. San Francisco 49ers – Mitch Trubisky, QB, North Carolina University This is a large reach, but with a new head coach coming in Kyle Shannahan from Atlanta, the 49ers will want to pair a young QB with their young, offensive savvy head coach. Shannahan would be able to ease Trubisky's transition to the NFL and set him up for the most success early in his career. 3. Chicago Bears – Malik Hooker, S, Ohio State Deshone Kizer could possibly go here, but I feel like John Fox and company will be extremely cautious with reaching on a Quarterback, especially when they might be under pressure to win games next season or risk losing their jobs. Hooker is an Ed Reed like safety that can step in from day one and make impact plays for their defense. The Bears secondary has struggled with Kyle Fuller not living up to his 1st round pedigree, and Tracy Porter being their only consistently solid CB. Adrian Amos has been serviceable, but has no interceptions in his entire career, despite having played since his rookie season. 4. Jacksonville Jaguars – Jonathan Allen, DT, Alabama I'm not on high on Allen as others, as I don't see an elite pass rusher. What you do get however is someone that will tremendously upgrade your run defense, and provide good push and pressure from the inside on passing downs. Malik Jackson has been a disappointment so far as a free agent signing, and might be better as a rotational piece like he was in Denver. Allen, Fowler, and Ngakoue provide the Jaguars with a young defensive line that can get after Mariota and Luck in the AFC South. 5. Tennessee Titans (From LA) – Jamal Adams, S, LSU Mike Williams very well could be the choice here, but I could see the Titans being patient and hoping that they can select Corey Davis or John Ross with their 18th pick, or worse case trading up from 18 to snag their WR. Jamal Adams can play all over the defense, in the box, deep middle, and in the slot. Although not a ball hawk, he can make plays on the ball, and is an enforcer near the line of scrimmage. He has the ability to start from day one and make an instant impact. 6. New York Jets – Deshone Kizer, QB, Notre Dame The Hackenberg pick was an extreme reach last year in the 2nd round and reports on his progress have not been encouraging. Selecting Kizer is a reach here at six, but at some point I think you have to just keep swinging until you hit at the Quarterback position. 7. Los Angeles Chargers – Mike Williams, WR, Clemson In order to get the best out of Rivers before he hangs up his cleats he needs a clear cut number one target again. Keenan Allen looked like the future, but injuries have derailed his career. Despite some nice finds at WR in undrafted free agency last year the Chargers still need a true number, and that is exactly what Williams could be. 8. Carolina Panthers – Solomon Thomas, DE, Stanford Yes the Panthers secondary got much worse with the departure of Josh Norman in free agency, but they drafted heavily at CB last year, and I am a firm believer that the pass rush helps make the secondary much better. It's unfortunate that this is a weak offensive tackle class as that is the Panthers largest need. However, in this case the value of Thomas is great and matches an area of need as Kony Ealy has only shown flashes, Mario Addison is a free agent, and Charles Johnson was only brought back on a one year deal. 9. Cincinnati Bengals – Reuben Foster, LB, Alabama This pick is nice as Foster is the best player available on the board and also fills a need for the Bengals who have lacked a true dynamic playmaker in the middle of their defense for quite some time. Vontaze Bufict is constantly one play away from being suspended it seems, and Foster provides an upgrade as a linebacker who can remain on the field on third downs. 10. Buffalo Bills – O.J. Howard, TE, Alabama The Bills would be crazy to ship out Tyrod Taylor, and I'm assuming here that better heads prevail and they elect to keep him. Taylor has been more than serviceable during his time as a starter, and that is hard to find these days from a QB. The key to getting the most out of Taylor is providing him with a strong supporting cast. Sammy Watkins has been injured often and the rest of the receiving corp is question marks. The Bills do have Charles Clay, but he hasn't looked like the same player since moving up north from Miami. Howard provides the Bills a dynamic weapon that can be used inline, in the slot, and even split out wide on occasion. 11. New Orleans Saints – Tim Williams, OLB, Alabama Williams draft stock will be interesting to watch leading up the draft. He has a plethora of question marks off the field, but his explosive ability as a pass rusher is unquestioned on the field. Here the Saints must weigh risk versus reward, and choose to upgrade their defense that has looked abysmal over the past few years. 12. Cleveland Browns (via PHI) – Leonard Fournette, RB, LSU 13. Arizona Cardinals – Marshone Lattimore, CB, Ohio State 14. Indianapolis Colts – Takkarist McKinley, OLB, UCLA 15. Philadelphia Eagles (via MIN) – Corey Davis, WR, Western Michigan 16. Baltimore Ravens – Derek Barnett, DE, Tennessee 17. Washington Redskins – Dalvin Cook, RB, Florida State 18. Tennessee Titans – John Ross, WR, Washington 19. Tampa Bay Buccaneers – Taco Charlton, DE, Michigan 20. Denver Broncos – Ryan Ramcyzk, OT, Wisconsin 21. Detroit Lions – Sidney Jones, CB, Washington 22. Miami Dolphins – Forrest Lamp, OG, Western Kentucky 23. New York Giants – Malik McDowell, DT, Michigan State 24. Oakland Raiders – Gareon Conley, CB, Ohio State 25. Houston Texans – Deshaun Watson, QB, Clemson 26. Seattle Seahawks – Garrett Boles, OT, Utah 27. Kansas City Chiefs – Zach Cunningham, LB, Vanderbilt 28. Dallas Cowboys – Carl Lawson, DE, Auburn 29. Green Bay Packers – Charles Harris, OLB, Mizzou 30. Pittsburgh Steelers – Jabrill Peppers, S, Michigan 31. New England Patriots – David Njoku, TE, Miami 32. Atlanta Falcons – Caleb Brantley, DT, Florida Category:Mock Drafts